Happy Birthday, Juvia
by FayeValentine00
Summary: When Juvia forgets her own birthday, Gray remembers and does his best to make it memorable. This story provides both fluff and smut. ... Enjoy!


Happy Birthday, Juvia

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

* * *

It was a long day. Juvia had taken a short job and spent the day manipulating water for nearby dam repairs. It was easy work but after a full day, her magic was depleted. Now she just wanted to get home, figure out something for dinner and collapse, but as soon as she opened the front door, Juvia knew something was up.

The Water Mage could smell food coming from the kitchen causing three very important thoughts to cross her mind at once:

1) Gray should have been out for the night so who was in the house?

2) Even if it was Gray, the Ice Make Mage didn't cook so who was making food? and

3) Why would someone visit unannounced today when all she wanted to do was rest!?

Since Juvia didn't have a bad feeling about the unexpected intrusion, she didn't put her guard up. The Water Mage took her time taking off her boots, hanging her hat and jacket and brushed her hair with her fingers before she even bothered to investigate.

When she entered the kitchen, Juvia's jaw practically hit the floor, exhaustion instantly forgotten. The kitchen table was full. There were two place settings, two glasses, a bottle of her favorite wine on ice, several dishes she was certain were specialties from the guild, an empty vase and a small wrapped present just next to her usual seat.

"What's going on?!" Juvia asked her question out loud to no one in particular, but she was certain Gray couldn't be far away.

"How can you remember every single detail of my life and not even remember your own birthday?"

Gray's voice came from behind her and when she spun around, he was there with a dozen red roses in his hand. He was smiling at her with a hint of exasperation at her lack of personal concern.

Juvia wasn't sure how to process what was happening. Was she happy? Yes. Excited to see Gray? An understatement. However, there was just one thing that made it seem impossible. "Juvia has never celebrated her birthday before."

That took him back for a minute and Gray did a mental check of the last few years. It was true. For one reason or another, they'd never been in the same room on any of her birthday's, let alone celebrated it.

"Then this will be the first." Holding out the flowers, he smiled. "Happy 21st Birthday, Juvia."

The flowers were pretty, but they could wait a few more minutes. What she wanted was him. With tears of joy in her eyes, she leapt into Gray's arms. Used to Juvia's reactions, the Ice Devil Slayer was ready for her and he managed to set the flowers on the table before she distracted him completely.

"Thank you, Gray-sama!" The blue-haired woman gave him a tight hug before she pulled away enough to reward him with a dazzling smile. "Everything is perfect!"

Then Juvia pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers into his hair, holding tightly, but it was Gray who deepened the kiss. As crazy as some of Juvia's antics could be, she was the most loyal, loving, courageous woman he had ever met and when she clung to him like that, it drove him absolutely wild.

He picked up the Water Mage until her feet were just off the ground, crushing her body against his. He kissed her mouth, her ears, her neck, her collarbone and the tops of her breasts which were always exposed when she removed the jacket portion of her gear. When he had enough fun raining kisses on her soft skin, he allowed her feet to touch the ground once more and returned to her lips where she met him as an equal. Her breath was already coming in gasps as she enjoyed receiving kisses as much as she enjoyed giving them.

Laughing to herself, Juvia leapt up into his arms again, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. They got lost in each other, tangled together, making out enthusiastically. The only thing that kept them upright was the table Gray managed to lean against. He had half a mind to shove everything to the floor and make love to her right there but that would have been a waste. After all, Mira and Lisanna had gone out of their way to make the meal as a favor.

Instead, he pulled away from the Water Mage just enough to see her pout. It was endearing, and he wanted to give in to her right then, but he had to at least try to be a gentleman. He couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face as he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to eat first?

In response, Juvia wrapped her legs tighter around Gray and smiled boldly. "This is Juvia's birthday and Juvia knows what she wants!"

"So... dinner then?" he teased, pretending to look disappointed. He moved as though he was about to set her down, but that just made the Water Mage clamp down tighter, grinding right into his obvious heat.

"Don't be mean to Juvia," she pouted, pulling back to look at him with her bottom lip sticking out. That was all he needed to get back in the game.

Pulling her face to his, Gray kissed her lips, catching that bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling ever so gently but it was enough to make her body shiver. That was another thing that Gray loved about Juvia. She was every bit as sensitive and attentive in lovemaking as she was in the way she loved. Nothing made him happier than knowing he was the only one who was allowed to make her squirm, or moan, or scream and every reaction she made was a turn on.

As they kissed, Juvia began to remove Gray's clothes. She let him put her down long enough to get him undressed and, at the same time, he was slowly removing her garments as well. Before long, their kitchen was littered with discarded clothes.

When their eyes met again, hers were full of desire. She looked like she was already halfway there already, and he made a mental note to slow things down. Instead of picking her up like before, he scooped her into his arms like a princess throwing her off for a moment, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. She always looked so innocent like that and it made him want to tease her even more.

Gray took her in to their bedroom without even turning on the light. When he laid her down, he didn't let her go. Instead, he moved quickly to bind Juvia's wrists and tie them to the headboard. Of course, Gray wasn't an idiot. Obviously, Juvia could break free in a heartbeat if she wanted to, but it was something that turned her on and he loved to make her squirm.

He straddled her on the bed and looked down at her face which was positively glowing with anticipation, but he wanted to make this last a little longer. Gray ran his fingers gently up her body from her navel, up her abdomen, over her breasts and just grazing her pebble-hard nipples and across her shoulders. He took time to look over her body. The scar from several years ago was still there but over time he'd learned to accept its significance to Juvia and no longer asked her to have it removed. Other than that, her skin was porcelain perfection. Everything about her was amazing, inside and out. It hit him then, as it did occasionally, that this wonderful woman was his and when they finally got married in a few short months, it would all be official.

He leaned down and traveled his lips along her collarbone, using just a touch of magic to make his breath cool. Then he moved up to her ear where he caught her lobe in his teeth, extracting a soft gasp from the bound woman.

"You're beautiful," Gray murmured into her ear before leaving another trail of kisses across her body.

Juvia began to squirm as he kissed her here and there: her flat stomach, her hip, her shoulder, her neck. But when he got to her breast, things began to pick up. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked, causing her to gasp and arch her back with pleasure. Her sensitively crystal clear. At the same time, his hand found her other breast. Juvia was fondled, pinched, sucked and nipped until she was gasping, and her legs fidgeted of their own accord.

She was ready by the time his fingers found the right place. He rubbed her clit gently at first, allowing the room to fill with Juvia's gentle gasps, her control beginning to slip as she tugged half-heartedly at her restraints. As his tempo increased, so did the pressure Gray used. He ran his finger up and down her hot, wet sweet spot until she was moaning. When his fingers finally made their way inside, rubbing all the places Gray knew she liked the most, Juvia cried out and clamped her legs down on his arm but his fingers still worked their magic.

Just as Juvia was about to give in to the pleasure, she'd had enough. Turning to water, she broke free from her restraints and moved from under Gray, reforming above him.

"Juvia's turn," she smiled, pushing the man on to his back, straddling him and rubbing her body lewdly against his. "She can't let Gray-sama have all the fun."

The Ice Devil Slayer's excitement turned up a notch in these rare occasions when she took the lead, so he smiled up at her expectantly. "And just what do you plan to do?"

She didn't answer with words, instead Juvia leaned down to kiss his lips softly, her breasts pressing into Gray's chest. She moved her hips gently, grinding into him just enough, working their bodies into just the right position. Then, while she looked right into his eyes, Juvia took him all in at once. His groan and her gasp filled the room in unison.

Pressing her lips to his, Juvia worked her hips, her body tightening around his as they worked together towards the end. Gray's hands pulled her hair slightly as he held her close, kissing her with his aggressive need to possess all of her at once, stopping only when she had to come up for air.

When her own climax came just before his, Gray grabbed Juvia by the hips and took control, thrusting into her several more times until he found his own release. When both were spent, she collapsed on to him, both gasping for air, bodies still pulsing as one.

They stayed like that for a long time, Gray's arms wrapped possessively around her, holding her close and reminding himself just how blessed he was. He'd almost lost her too many times and if this was her first birthday celebration, then so be it! He would make it a point to spend the next 100 birthdays making up for that.

"I love you, Juvia."

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too."

Nearly an hour later, after cuddles and a joint shower, they finally made it back to the kitchen. The couple ate lukewarm dinner, drank a glass of wine and finally talked about their days. Juvia couldn't think of anything else she would have rather been doing. It was the perfect birthday.

"Do you want to open your present?"

"Sure."

Gray handed her the small box. It was the size of a jewelry box but that didn't make any sense. Juvia already had an engagement ring so she couldn't image what it could be. Carefully, she removed the paper and pulled out the black velvet box. It was definitely a jewelry box, but she so rarely wore jewelry that it seemed a strange choice. She was honestly confused.

Juvia wasn't sure why, but she held her breath as she opened the box. When she saw what was inside, that breath came out in a rush. "This is…"

"They were my mother's," Gray spoke softly, taking the box from her trembling hands. Tears had already begun to run down her cheeks.

The earrings looked like smaller, more delicate versions of the pendant that Gray always wore. They were beautiful, but Juvia had trouble wrapping her head around the fact he had been carrying these around for nearly 19 years. "Gray-sama, Juvia can't—"

Her cut off her complaint with a smile and took the earrings from the box with a sense of reverence. "You promised my father you'd take care of me, right?"

"Yes," she agreed softly after the shortest of hesitations, watching his hands as they pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"My mom would have loved you," he spoke almost to himself as he put the first earring in place.

"Juvia isn't so sure," she whispered, the tears making her voice weak.

"I am. My parents told me to become a good man and to be happy," he continued speaking softly, placing the other earring in its new home. "Juvia, you make me happy. ... And every day you make me a better man."

"T-That's not true," Juvia disagreed, opening crying now out of happiness.

"It is. I've been holding on to these for nearly my whole life and now I know that I've been holding them for you. Juvia, please accept them."

That was the final straw. Leaning forward, the Water Mage pressed her tear-soaked lips to his and Gray could taste the saltwater, but he could also feel her smiling. "Juvia will always try to make Gray-sama happy."

"Just be yourself. That's all I want. ... Happy Birthday."


End file.
